prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Bandos Godsword
The Bandos Godsword is a two handed weapon that requires 75 attack to wield. And that is the most information you are going to get out of this article. The main way to obtain one is to buy it from the Grand Exchange for around 6M of your RWT'd coins. Yes, 6M. Used to be 25M on the last revision of this article didn't it? How times have changed. The hilt is dropped by an Oooouuuurrrggggg, however thats generally the drop system pissing you off because now the Bandos Hilt is worth half that of the tassets. Seeing as Nex turned out to be a massive waste of time (ask a random 138 you find), Bandos is camped by countless teams hogging the damn dungeon which are all 130+ using Turmoil, and Extreme potions, and those skills were also funded by RWT coins, does not help with rarity. It is well known for being sought after from stupid players obsessed with max hits, as it has a Strength bonus of 132 and can hit bloody hard. The problem is, the majority of these players have 75 attack, 73 strength 69 defence and can't afford to buy one because they keep getting hacked by going to pr0n & free rs gp sites. Therefore they spam "BARROW BGS 10K AN HOUR" at the G.E for AGES until some guy who pities the n00b is logging for the night and tosses it their way. At that point they BAWWWWWW because they're not hitting the constant 600s that they saw on Sosolid2k's max hit videos, but are too stupid to realise that they ain't gonna hit that with 73 strength and full granite. After this, they end up going on the RuneScape forums and Rant about how godswords are underpowered and magic is overpowered in Castle Wars where they could not even touch a level 70 with 1 defence using ice burst on them, and end up being trolled by the /b/tards. Subsequently they ragequit and post that they're quitting the game which they've wasted 1337 years on, and after 10 minutes crying to their mother, return online and repeatedly spam "BARROW BGS 10K AN HOUR", repeating the cycle again. Special attack The Bandos Godsword, has a special attack called 'Warstrike' which eats up the WHOLE FUCKING BAR for 10% more damage, and drains stats by the amount of damage done (divided by 10 because of the fact you now hit like 200s, ook ook) so if you hit a 170, you'll drain defence on 17. Unless you slap a pure with this, then you drain Strength after Defence falls to 0. Hehehe, stupid pures...only one problem. The problem? THE SPECIAL ATTACK NEVER EVER HITS! EVER! AND EVEN IF IT DOES HIT, ITS FOR LIKE 70 DAMAGE SO IT DOESN'T DO CRAP! 2016 Price Hike On the 26th April 2016, a beautiful sunny day, the meme lords on Reddit responded to a player's thread, saying that they would, in fact, be willing to reduce the weapon's special attack to a 50% cost, spastics proceeded to flip out and start buying vast amounts of the swords in game. For a very brief time period it was possible for players to sell their BGS for over 10 MILLION gp, despite the fact that the cost was just under 3 million the day before. Some idiots were actually buying the swords in large quantities at the price. Of course, it promtply crashed to 3M the very next day. The end result of this was BGS owners getting some pocket money and a lot of would-be merchers crying themselves to sleep.Category:Weapons Category:Items